Quagmire
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Quagmire is the name given to a difficult situation. What a difficult situation this has turned into indeed ... Thirteen/Cameron with Thirteen/Chase... Character pregnancy. Rated T for now! Please read and review!
1. A Problem

**Quagmire**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: A new story idea I had. Please leave a review with your comments, bad or good! Also, if you haven't, check out my other Cadley story, **_**Sold**_**. Thank you and enjoy : )**

"We have a problem." Remy Hadley stood shaking in Chase's doorway. Her usually calm composure was replaced by a distantly eyed, frightened mess. Her hand gripped the doorframe, her red eyes dropping to the floor before meeting Chase's, but only for a second.

Chase gulped. "What is it?" The question wasn't really a question because he knew as well as she did what they were now up against.

"Chase," Remy ran a hand through her messy hair, inhaling a gulp of air before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

**1 Month Earlier**

"How does it feel to be, _the other woman_?" House came up behind Remy in the hallway. Remy made an effort to propel herself forward, faster. House's cane could only move so quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remy replied, pretending to sift through the papers in a file she was holding. House managed to cut in front of her, forcing Remy to double step to regain her balance.

House grabbed the folder, making Remy roll her eyes and cross her hands over her chest. "You stole Cameron from the clutches of her Australian husband. That is called being the _other woman_."

"I did not _steal _anyone." Remy replied. "They were divorced before I ever made a move."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." House pressed. "Those vixen eyes of yours stalked Cameron long before she dumped Chase."

"House, why is this your business?" Remy pushed past House, making an effort to reach the elevator before it closed.

"Everything that happens with my ducklings is my business." House responded matter-of-factly. When they reached the elevator, Remy turned around before entering.

"I think you should focus your attention on something more constructive." Remy took a step back and before House could respond, the elevator closed, making Remy and her smirk disappear behind the silver doors.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"House was talking about you today." Remy chuckled as she plopped down on Allison Cameron's couch.

"Oh really?" Cameron responded from the kitchen. She was shaking a hot bag of popcorn, ensuring that all the kernels popped. "That's always a good thing." She added sarcastically as she attempted to clutch two glasses of wine in her fingers.

"Do you need help over there?" Remy asked, watching her girlfriend.

"Got it," Cameron replied, finally balancing everything properly.

The blonde doctor entered the living room and sat down next to Remy.

"Thank you very much," Remy exaggerated as she grabbed her wine glass.

"So what was House saying?" Cameron rested one elbow on the back of her couch and shifted her body to face her brunette companion.

"Do I have vixen eyes?" Remy interjected. Cameron raised an eyebrow questioningly and then giggled.

"Yea, I suppose." Cameron answered, taking a sip from her glass.

"Well, there you go then." Remy winked.

"I'm not following you…" Cameron furrowed her eyebrows.

"House said that I pulled you away from Chase using my feminine wiles." Remy rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine.

"Namely your eyes…?" Cameron followed along with a chuckle. Remy shrugged as if to say, 'I guess'. Cameron smiled widely. "Well, that was a deciding factor," Cameron joked as she touched her forehead to Remy's. "Most definitely a deciding factor." Cameron added when Remy purposely fixed her light grey orbs into Cameron's deep blue ones.

Remy pulled back and grinned. "Well, I'm glad." She reached forward to grab the television remote on the coffee table. "Let's begin the movie, shall we?"

The television flicked on and Remy lay back on the couch, wrapping her arm protectively around Cameron's waist.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Not again," Cameron groaned as Cuddy handed her another patient file from the ER's ever growing pile.

"Sorry, Allison." Cuddy said. "We're swamped tonight. Last one, promise." She gave the younger woman a reassuring smile then left to attend to a patient that was complaining about a missing towel. Cameron decided that if Cuddy could downgrade to practically a nurse for the night, she could do her own job as well.

Cameron huffed out as she placed her elbows on the front desk and rested her head in her hands to read the file. This was the third time she had thought she was done for the night. Her feet felt like they were swelling and her head was pounding. She just wanted to sleep.

Cameron rubbed her temples as she tried to focus her eyes enough to recognize the letters that spelled out the patients name. Duncan Flores. Or could that be Donald Flames? _God damnit_. Cameron tried again to focus when she felt a finger poke her right shoulder. She looked up to see Remy standing there with a cup of hot coffee. Cameron was so grateful that she could have jumped the taller brunette right then and there.

Cameron didn't say anything as she took the cup from her girlfriend's hand. She took a big gulp and closed her eyes blissfully.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'." Remy chuckled, watching the older woman practically chug the drink. "Don't burn yourself." Remy said as she placed her hand on the cup, pushing it down to slow the flow of liquid into Cameron's mouth. "Those lips will be useless to me if they are in excruciating pain." She laughed as Cameron nodded, almost as if submitting the younger woman's orders. God she was tired.

"How are you so peppy?" Cameron asked. "I feel like I'm going to fall down if I let go of this table." Cameron sipped the coffee more conservatively as she watched the brunette.

"I've been sitting in a chair, talking about a patient with a rare form of tuberculosis for the past 4 hours." Remy replied, sticking her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat. "With the exception of sitting in observation rooms while administering tests." She took a look around the crowded ER lobby. It seemed to have gained more people since she came in. "You need help, correct?" Remy raised an eyebrow at Cameron. Cameron sighed thankfully.

"I love you." Cameron said nonchalantly, immediately realizing that she had not said that to Remy yet. This wasn't exactly how she had imagined doing it. Remy blinked, surprised for a second, then realized that Cameron was just being thankful, and tried to brush it off.

"Yea, so what file do you have?" Remy replied, trying to change the subject. Cameron couldn't have been more relieved when she did.

"Umm, either…." Cameron squinted, the letters dancing on the page. "Damien Flint…" She pulled the paper closer. "… or Darwin Frael."

Remy raised her eyebrow to the woman, amused. "Perhaps you mean, Dylan Forks."

"Oh, goodness…" Cameron took her middle finger and thumb and messaged the sides of her nose.

Remy rubbed Cameron's shoulder, receiving a relaxed sigh from the woman. "Why don't you go sleep in the lounge, I'll cover you here."

"No, I should stay." Cameron replied. "And Cuddy said this is the last one."

"Cameron," Remy said, unusually using Allison's last name. "Look around," She put as nicely as possible. "Go sleep, I'll come by to get you when I'm done." Remy gave her a half smile and a comforting squeeze on the arm. Cameron left with an exhausted smile.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

At the end of what was supposed to be Cameron's shift, Remy decided that she didn't understand how Cameron could possibly function normally every day. Life in the ER was so hectic and stressful. Remy was overjoyed to be done and headed to the elevator. As she was pressing the up arrow to go to the floor with the doctors' lounge, she saw a familiar blonde head out of the corner of her eye.

"Shit," Remy mumbled under her breath, pressing the button harder as if that would make it speed up. She pressed it repeatedly with her thumb, begging it to open. She hid her face behind her hair and slipped into the elevator smoothly as it opened. And as quickly as she entered, she pressed the number for the diagnostic wing and doctors' lounge. As the doors started to close, Remy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thirteen!" Chase raised his hand as the elevator was about to close. "Hold the elevator!" He jumped in right in time. Remy forced a smile when they met eyes.

"Hello Chase." She said politely, cursing whoever had the great idea to make the ER a whole five floors below the diagnostic wing.

It was awkward enough for Remy to work with Chase after him and Cameron broke up. It was even more awkward after Remy and Cameron had started dating. That also became the ultimate reason that Chase left the diagnostic department and went back to mainly doing surgeries.

"I don't want you to feel weird." Chase said out of the blue. "I'm fine with everything."

Remy was slightly taken aback. She pursed her lips and eyed the floor counter; three more to go.

"That's very heroic of you…" Remy said, not really knowing what would have been the better response.

"Are you going to see her now?" Chase asked hesitantly.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Fine with _everything_, huh?" She teased. Chase looked almost ashamed. Remy immediately regretted her words. "Yes." She nodded. "I'm going to see her now."

"Oh, good," Chase replied, his voice trailing off.

Remy was about to say something but the elevator ding interrupted her. She gave Chase an awkward but nice closed mouth smile and began to step out the elevator. As it closed, she could feel Chase's eyes borrowing into her back. She shook it off and continued to her destination.


	2. Special

**Quagmire**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're liking it : )**

_Quagmire: An awkward, complicated, or dangerous situation from which it is difficult to escape._

"Weren't you taking care of that?" This comment made Remy's head snap up from her hands. Her eyes bore lasers into Chase's. Chase almost recoiled in surprise.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Remy's voice was cold and sharp. She stood up, flattening out her jeans. She pulled a stray hair behind her ear. Remy was now severely pissed. "I wasn't _taking care of it_ because I've been having sex with a _girl_ for the past two fucking months." She folded her arms over her chest, pulling her thin sweater closer to her body.

Chase scratched the back of his head, pacing back and forth anxiously. Blurry reveries of that night were coming back to him in snippets. None of it made clear sense to him though.

"If we weren't so drunk out of our minds, _you_ would have remembered to put a damn rubber on." Remy huffed under her breath.

Chase wanted to argue by making a comment about her infidelity, about Cameron. But he couldn't. He could tell that she was feeling guilty enough without any of his help.

Chase looked at the brunette in his living room. She was shaking, her eyes were darting around the room and threatened to expel tears. He felt so lost, embarrassed, and absolutely screwed.

"Do you want some water?" Chase tried.

Remy walked backwards toward the door of Chase's apartment. She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming. She closed her eyes for a second then looked directly at the Aussie standing in front of her. "I don't want water, I don't want _anything_. I don't want _anything_ from you, Chase." Her words were surprisingly calm, but absolutely cutting. "We've fucked up _big_ time. I've fucked up big time." Remy clutched the doorknob and turned it. She lifted her hand to wipe a wet eye as she left.

**29 Days Earlier**

The light came into Cameron's window early the next morning. The blinds caused the light to cascade in the shape of stripes down her California king bed.

The blonde stirred, her eyes squinting when she tried to open them.

"Morning, Sunshine." A voice coming from behind Cameron's head said. Cameron's lips made the shape of a smile as she rolled onto her back to look up at Remy. The younger beauty was slightly hovering over her, wearing a soft smile.

"There's my knight in shining armor," Cameron dazedly said as she twirled a lock of brunette hair around her pointer and middle fingers. "Thanks so much for last night."

"You're welcome," Remy smiled then stretched her arms out. "But you know," She raised an eyebrow suggestively. "That now you owe me."

Cameron wrapped an arm around Remy's waist and pulled herself closer to the woman's chest. "Oh really?" She chuckled. She kissed the crook between Remy's shoulder and her neck. Moving her hand to rest on Remy's other shoulder, Cameron closed her eyes again.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"You love me, just say it." House was leaning so far back in his chair that he was about to fall out of it.

Remy was flipping through a magazine, sipping on a chilled laté she got from the café, through a straw. "House, I love you." Remy replied in a monotone, focusing on a caption under a picture of Lady Gaga.

Taub, Chase, and Foreman glanced at her simultaneously.

House nodded in appreciation.

"Why, can I ask, do I love you?" Remy cast her gaze at House, taking a noisy suck from the straw.

"I have a case you may be interested in." House said, sliding a blue folder towards the brunette.

"What is it?" Foreman asked, obviously interested.

"Ah, ah, let Thirty One tell us." House responded quickly.

Remy rolled her eyes before opening the folder. Her eyes glided over the words before laying the paper down and giving House a nondescript look.

"An orphan, House? How am I supposed to take this?" Remy asked the smirking diagnostician.

"Just thought you would want the chance to change the life of a young underprivileged child. Her parents are dead just like yours." House responded.

"House," Chase and Remy said in unison in a scolding tone. Remy made an effort to ignore it.

"Only one of my parents is dead, House." Remy pushed the folder away and redirected her attention to the magazine.

"Okay, I'll up the ante. This child has been having trouble speaking, her eyes can't focus, and she fell over due to a random loss of balance." House waited for his ducklings to understand.

"You think this girl has _huntington's_? House, this is ridiculous." Foreman interjected.

"The symptoms are arriving too early in her life, it can't be Huntington's." Remy said, assuring herself more than the others.

"And that's where it gets interesting!" House said, way too amused.

"House," Taub said, grabbing the folder from in front of Remy. "This is just cruel."

"No!" House claimed. "It is educational, even inspirational!"

Remy looked at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Well, who wants to go meet the little ray of sunshine?" House asked the group. Foreman and Taub stood up to go.

Remy pushed her chair back as she gave House a challenging stare down. "This isn't over."

Chase glanced between the doctors before following Remy out the door.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"No offense, but why do you all need to be in here?" The young girl asked the four doctors who were practically looming over her, or maybe it just felt that way because she was so small. She held onto her plastic cup of water tightly.

"We just thought that you would want to meet all of us," Taub said nicely.

"Okay," The girl replied. "You're Dr. Taub, he's Dr. Foreman, and that's Dr. Chase." The girl directed her eyesight to each doctor as she said their name. Remy glanced around the group, expectantly. When the girl's eyes landed on her, she smiled sheepishly. "And you're Dr. Hadley. Dr. House said that you like to go by 'Thirteen'. He also said that you would be the most interesting." Remy gave the girl a friendly smile.

"I sure hope so." That was all Remy could think to say, trying to sound as if she was the most comfortable she had been in her whole life. "And you are…" Remy said, immediately searching her mind for the name she read on the file. "Elizabeth."

"So you've met House?" Taub interjected. Elizabeth nodded. "That's rare, he usually doesn't visit patients."

"I must be special." Elizabeth responded, not overly happy but she had a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing," Cameron said as she sipped her water. Her and Remy were in the hospital café, taking a break between Cameron's shifts.

"Yea," Remy traced the rip of her coffee cup. "It's like he hand-picked this girl though."

"How so?" Cameron asked, placing her elbows on the table, folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

"This girl is twelve, the age I was when my mom passed. She has long brunette hair, and she doesn't like talking to Chase." Remy replied. Cameron grunted out a laugh at the last observation.

"So it's a mini Remy?" Cameron concluded. Remy nodded at took a quick glance around the cafeteria to make sure that no one was spying on them.

"Yes, practically a carbon copy." Remy replied in an annoyance directed at her boss. This was low, even for House. "Her name's Elizabeth," Remy gave a half smile.

"Well, like I said, this doesn't have to be a bad thing." Cameron responded hopefully. "Maybe you'll actually help this kid."

"If she has huntington's, there's really nothing I can do." Remy replied, defeated.

"Well, you guys don't know that yet right?" Cameron asked.

"Yea," Remy replied, tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder. "We're actually testing her for it right now. The results should be in tomorrow morning."

"Well, then we can still hope then." Cameron smiled.

Remy nodded her head, trying to be positive. In reality, her heart was racing, maybe even more than it was when she received her own test results. Elizabeth wasn't _exactly_ like Remy. At least Remy got to live through her teen years and early twenties without knowing her doom. Sure, it was always lingering in the back of her mind, but she could still hold out hope that she would get the lucky half of the 50% chance. If Elizabeth's test was positive, her whole life would be ruined.


	3. Maybe Someday

Remy Hadley clutched the steering wheel of her mini-cooper. Her vision was blurred slightly by her tears. She was so pissed she swore she felt her cheeks burning. Three weeks. She had hoped for three weeks that this nightmare would be over, that one bullshit night wouldn t ruin her life. She paused at a stoplight, nearly missing it due to her racing thoughts.

_Fuck_, She cursed under her breath. As she watched the red bulb above her, she decided that she was severely fucked. Then, the tears started coming faster. Allison would never forgive her for this.

She steadily applied pressure to the gas pedal as the light turned green. She didn t even know who s place she was driving to. She couldn t go to Cameron s. She couldn t be alone at her own place.

**29 Days Earlier (Night)**

Allison Cameron kissed Remy Hadley's shoulder, starting at the crook of her neck and trailing her lips down. Remy hummed as her eyes closed blissfully.

"You can take my mind off of anything, Allie." Remy's voice was light and feathered, almost as if the turmoil of the day was just floating off of her. Cameron s breath on the back of her neck made her head swim.

"Mission accomplished," Cameron giggled as she squeezed Remy's hip excitedly. She slowly grinded her hips into Remy's backside.

Remy chuckled. "Eager tonight, aren't we?" She teased as she turned in Cameron's arms to face the blonde beauty.

Cameron buried her face into Remy s hair, breathing in deeply and letting her hands roam around the younger woman's hips. "It was a long day, Rem." She sighed suggestively.

Remy took the hint and captured Allison's lips with her own, prolonging the kiss for as long as their lungs would allow. The younger woman could feel the smile forming on her companion's lips. Remy's hand trailed down to Cameron s hips.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The women woke in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

Cameron grunted when the alarm clock went off. The mornings always came too soon.

"Rem," Cameron nudged her sleeping girlfriend. Remy's eyes opened slowly, almost painfully.

Remy rolled over on her side and moaned tiredly.

"Rem, get up." Cameron said gently as she began to move the covers off of her body. She swung her legs off the side of the bed. Her blonde locks cascaded over her bare chest and back, giving her the look of a roman goddess in the morning sun. She stood up and sauntered over to the bathroom. "If you get up now, you can join me!" She called as she turned the hot water knob on the shower.

Remy sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I might take you up on that." She said dazedly. The brunette walked to the bathroom and rested on the door frame. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Cameron brush her teeth as the water got hot. "I m not ready to go into work today." Remy said as she messaged her forehead.

"I can understand that," Cameron replied, barely audible while she was brushing. She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. "It makes sense that you're worried about Elizabeth's test results." She leaned over towards the shower and stuck her hand in. "Ouch!" She pulled back quickly. "Too hot." She turned the shower slightly towards cold .

"The worst part is that House will find enjoyment in it." Remy huffed out.

"House finds enjoyment in everyone's problems". Cameron replied as she tested the water again. "Okay, it's perfect." She said, referring to the shower.

Remy pulled her shirt over her head and followed Cameron into the steam.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remy took a deep breath before pulling the handle on the door of the diagnostics room. House's cane was tapping on the glass table, his body rested and stretched out on the swivel chair. Remy acknowledged his normal demeanor with mixed thoughts. She sat next to Taub, trying to ignore the looks she got from the rest of the team.

"So, are Elizabeth's results in?" Remy asked, acting as nonchalant as possible.

"Inconclusive," Foreman replied, rubbing his temples.

"Well, that's good, right?" Remy urged, trying to get a response from her stagnant coworkers.

"It just means that she doesn't have the specific immune disorder we tested her for." Chase replied. Remy could feel her jaw go slightly slack.

"We tested her for Huntingtons." Remy insisted.

"No, House made us test her for Lupus." Taub interjected.

Remy's eyes met his in a fierce gaze. "Can I talk to you, alone please?" The men glanced at House and his relaxed composure.

They didn't move from their seats.

"You heard her," House said, waving them off. "Get out."

"What are we supposed to- " Chase started but House cut him off.

"Clinic, go."

The three men walked out of the diagnostic room, glad they were removing themselves from the line of fire. After the were gone, Remy put her hands on her hips and stood her ground.

"Why?" Remy questioned.

"Why?" House repeated, egging her on.

"God damnit House! Why did you test for Lupus?" Remy almost yelled.

"I had to eliminate all poss-"

"It is never Lupus." Remy's face was almost red, her inner kettle boiling over. "Why are you doing this? I mean, I know you're an ass, but why prolong her diagnosis? If its Huntington's we can start her on physical therapy, maybe start her on the newest trial..." Remy's mind was racing.

"Thirteen," House held up his hand. "She doesn't have Huntingtons." Remy's eyes got even bigger and she started pacing.

"If you don't even believe in the diagnosis, then why the hell are you doing this to me?" Remy challenged.

House raised his eyebrow. "I am doing nothing. You have let yourself get crazy."

"Screw you, House." Remy scowled. She couldn't stay in that room any longer. She practically marched out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the button for floor 3, Elizabeth's floor.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remy calmed down considerably by the time she reached Elizabeth's room. She took a deep breath, watching the girl in her bed. She was sitting up, intently focused on a book. Remy could remember when that was her.

Remy pushed open the door almost timidly.

Elizabeth looked up from her novel and her eyes almost lit up at the sight of Remy.

"Hey," Remy said softly, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Hey." Elizabeth set her book on the table next to the bed.

"Where are your parents?" Remy asked as she adjusted Elizabeth's salene pouch.

"In the cafe. They asked me if I wanted them to bring back food but I said no. I'm not really hungry." Elizabeth replied, resting her back against the pillow.

"You sure?" Remy urged. "The hospital food isn't entirely gross." She joked, wanting the girl to eat something.

Elizabeth smiled. She looked weak, but not horrible. "Maybe later."

Remy's eyes wandered to the salene pouch then to the tiles on the floor. She knew what she wanted to do. And what would she be risking? House finding out, and what? What could he do? Her sanity hung in the balance.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take more blood, for a secondary test." Remy asserted kindly. Elizabeth looked complacent but Remy could tell that this girl was not in the mood to give more bodily fluids.

"Okay." Elizabeth said slowly. "How much?"

"Only a vial," Remy said gently.

"Okay." Elizabeth nodded.

Remy dug into the drawer next the hospital bed and got the proper instruments. As she sanitized Elizabeth's arm, she prayed that she was wrong. She wanted to be wrong more than anything, to be able to send this pretty little girl off with nothing more than moderate dehydration and stomach bug. _That would be too easy for House._ Remy thought bitterly as she positioned the needle.

"It helps if you don't look directly at it." Remy hinted when she saw Elizabeth fearfully staring down the pointy tip.

Elizabeth nodded again and then found a crease in the hospital issued blanket to concentrate on. She winced when the needle went in. Remy had an apologetic look on her face.

"Okay, now we only have to take a little bit." Remy assured her. Elizabeth nodded for a third time as she felt blood being sucked from her inner elbow crease and watched it fill the vial.

"Alright," Remy carefully pulled the needle out. "All done." She said when she sanitized the place of injection and put a cotton ball on it will a bandade.

"Thanks Dr. Hadley." Elizabeth said, looking up at this woman who she was slowly beginning to idolize.

"No, thank you." Remy replied honestly. Remy was about to turn around and leave when she heard Elizabeth's voice again.

"Dr. Hadley," She asked. "Do you have any kids? I mean, you look really young but you seem like you could be a mom."

Remy cocked her head to the side but smiled. "No, maybe someday though."


	4. A Visitor

**Quagmire**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the story... I had this chapter done over a week ago. has been having some major issues and I am only able to upload this because I found a way around not being able to upload new documents- just editing the one's that have already been uploaded. Ha genius! I know : ) It took me a while to realize this so that's the reason for the even longer wait. Sorry and I hope you enjoy and review!**

**P.S.~ if you can't tell by now, this is a story that works backwards and forwards in an way that the end is the beginning and the beginnings the end. It was an idea I had one day, and I'm really liking how it is turning out. There will be parts of the story that give up plot details before they happen, just warning you. Alright, I'm done with my shpeal :)**

Gregory House would have been surprised if Remy _hadn't_ come to his door at 11:30 pm. She had been on edge all week and he was waiting for her to break and plead for help. He was mostly waiting because he knew it would warrant results. Remy never asks for help or support from anyone, and House never gives it - at least not for free.

Rain had picked up since Remy had gotten into her car and now the drops were pounding on her windsheild. _At least House won't be able to see my tears. _Remy thought bitterly.

She finally pulled up to House's driveway. Once in park, she froze. _What the fuck am I doing? What can House do that copious amounts of liquor can't? Oh wait._

House heard a car turn into his driveway and immedietly thought it would be Wilson, or Cuddy. Hopefully Cuddy. But then he remembered a certain distracted fellow on his team. He gazed out his window questioningly. Through the window he saw a downtrotten and pissed brunette slam the door of her minicooper.

Remy was drenched by the time she reached his door. She didn't even need to knock because almost immediatley House opened the door.

He gave her a quick once over. "As for wet dreams go, this takes the cake." He quipped with a sideways grin.

Remy rolled her eyes and passed him, entering his warm aboad.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" House asked with a detached tone. "Your shirt? Bra?"

Remy locked eyes with him. "Shut up."

House closed his front door and walked towards her holding his leg casually. "Why are you here? I mean, I can only assume you're still hung up about Eliza-"

"Shut up!" Remy through her hands up in the air and they found their way to her hips.

"Thirteen, we lose people all the time." House stepped closer to her to get a better look at her eyes shifting uneasily in their sockets. "But you are transfixed. You thought this one would give _you _a thread of hope." He said this more as an assertion than a question.

Remy was pacing now, chewing nervously on her nails.

"Or maybe it's something different? Something worse?" House raised an eyebrow.

"You know what?" Remy replied hastily. "I was stupid to come here, I should go." She made her way quickly to the doorknob but was stopped by House's hand closing over hers. It wasn't suggestive in the slightest. Neither of them gave off the aura of sensuality as they looked at each other for a second or two.

"No, you should go to my room, get dry clothes from my drawer, and change." House said, more sense of security and support coming from his voice than Remy thought possibele. It still had that slightly annoyed tone but Remy could tell he was trying.

She was about to put up a resistance but he interrupted her. "You can even change in front of me if you want." He added with the same slightly sideways grin as before.

Remy bit her lip then pulled her hand away from the doorknob. "Okay." She replied. "But only to the first one." She quicky added, which made House chortle softly.

Remy made her way to his bedroom with hesitation. _I really shouldn't be here._ _I already have enough to explain to Allie._

**28 Days Earlier (Evening)**

The hospital was quiet tonight. The clicks Cuddy's heels made on the marble floors could be heard a mile away. Everyone glanced up when Cuddy entered the class room they were in.

"What have you done, House?" Cuddy quipped, flipping a file in her hands.

"You're going to have to be more specific." House replied, scanning a magazine.

"You tested your patient for gull bladder cancer," She opened the file and read. "cornial infections, and TB? _What _is the purpose of this?"

"I'm not sure if your familiar with the term Diagnostitian..." House drolled sarcastically.

"Why are you running bogus tests? It's just taking up our time and money." Cuddy responded.

"Who says they're bogus?" House quipped.

"Everyone here." Remy interjected, staring down House.

"I'm doing the tests because they could lead to a correct diagnosis. It's what I do." House replied, flipping another page.

"Yea, you're also an ass." Cuddy pulled the magazine out of his hands. "Pull the tests. They're backing up our other tests, which are actually legitemate." She made her way to the door and then stopped and turned around. "You're going to kill her if you wait to long to come to the correct diagnosis." She left and shut the clear door behind her.

Remy immediately stood up and chased Cuddy down the hallway.

Cuddy spun around Remy caught her at the elevator.

"Cuddy, why do you think those tests are stupid?" Remy asked, breathing a little harder.

"Because I know what she has. At least, I am aware of the only possible diagnosis." Cuddy said matter of factly as she pressed the down arrow button. "But _you know House_," She almost sing songed. "won't accept a diagnosis unless he comes up with it himself." The elevator door opened to an empty lift.

As Cuddy was stepping in, Remy held the door for just a second longer.

"What do you think it is?" She asked quickly.

"Huntingtons." Cuddy replied as the doors closed.

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remy sunk into the leather couch in her apartment. She heard Cameron bustling about in the bedroom. Cameron didn't have the night shift, so they were actually able to enjoy the evening together.

Cameron joined Remy on the couch a few minutes later, dressed head to toe in sweats.

"Long day?" Remy asked her as she sat.

"Yea, how about you?" Cameron asked as she settled in.

"I'm just so frusterated by House. He refuses to take diagnosiing her seriously." Remy vented.

"Elizabeth?" Cameron asked. Remy nodded. "Well, House doesn't intentionally try to mess up diagnosises. So maybe he's just trying to mess with you. Maybe he's already treating for Huntingtons and just wants to get under your skin."

"I thought of that too and checked her medication record. None of the experimental drugs are on it, and that makes sense because they're _experimental_, but her name isn't even on an application list to start the trial."

"She's also a minor." Cameron pointed out as gently as she could. Remy's face looked crestfallen. "But you tested her, right?" Cameron tried to perk her girlfriend up. "You'll know for sure tomorrow, right?"

"Wrong," Remy ran a hand through her naturally peicey hair. "The tests are backed up because of House's filler tests. He just trying to drive me insane."

"Look, you need to sleep." Cameron coaxed Remy off of the couch and into Remy's bedroom.

The brunette quickly changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank.

The two faced each other as they waited to fall asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" Cameron asked Remy as she touched the younger woman's hand.

Remy lifted her head off the pillow to move it closer to the blonde's forehead. "About how lucky I am to have you, especially now."

**Cheesy ending to the chapter, I know! Well, what do you guys think? Please leave me a review!**


	5. A Game

**Quagmire**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Long wait, I know. I'm very sorry! And I promise that Sold will be updated soon as well.**

**Review please!**

She pulled her sopping clothes from her body, throwing them on the floor. Remy knew that she should probably be more considerate, but then she remembered that it was _House_. God, she was in House's house.

"What am I _doing_?" Remy huffed under her breath as she unclasped her soaking wet bra and removed them and her panties from her body. She slipped into on of House's hoodies, one she didn't see him in often. She hoped that this would mean that he also didn't wear it often. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants. The clothes sagged on her small frame but she didn't care, they were warm.

Remy emerged from House's bedroom. She wrung her hair out with her long delicate fingers. When she turned the corner she saw House sitting on couch with a beer in his hand.

"Want one?" House said, holding up the bottle.

Remy gulped slightly. "No, I'm good." Remy stood in his open walkway into his living room. For possibly the first time ever, she felt small in front of him.

"Then just sit," House said, patting the couch cushion next to him.

Remy followed his orders and sat opposite him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been going on?" House asked as he took a sip. The television wasn't on, so she was the only thing he had to focus his attention.

"I don't really want to, no." Remy replied cautiously.

"Well, you wouldn't have come here if you didn't think I could help somehow. So spill it, or I'll have to ask for my clothes back and kick you out." There's the House that Remy was used to.

Remy rested her arm on the back of the couch. She ran a hand through her scraggly hair.

"I made a stupid mistake, and now I'm fucked. So fucked." Remy's eyes were closed the whole time she said this, as if she was trying to hide from the expression on House's face.

"More fucked than usual?" House asked with an upward inflection. Remy's eyes turned from daggers to puddles.

"God _damnit_." She cursed under her breath as she quickly looked away from House to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of the sweatshirt.

House actually looked away from Remy for a second out of respect. He knew that this is the last thing she wanted to do.

"Look, House. I came here because I can't go home." Remy said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So this has to do with Goldy Locks then?" House assumed.

She rolled her eyes at House's name for Cameron. "Yes," Remy couldn't believe she was telling him this.

"What did you do?" House was enthralled.

"Let's just say, I fucked up enough for two."

**26 Days Earlier**

House's tests had backed up the labs a whole day. Remy's annoyance was practically evaporating off of her. Today she was supposed to have the results of the test she did on Elizabeth. She had met up with Cuddy and the older woman had told her that the results wouldn't be in until the end of the day.

Her head was pounding, nervousness probably. She also hadn't eaten anything since the day before when Cameron met her in the cafe with a sympathetic look an a peanut butter sandwich.

Remy decided that sitting there in the diagnostics room wasn't doing anything for her or Elizabeth. She pushed out her chair and made her way out the room. She wanted to visit Elizabeth.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elizabeth was laying on her bed, her hand twitching periodically. Her eyes lit up when Remy walked through the door.

"Are- are you going to- st,stick another needle in my ar-arm?" Elizabeth joked. Remy was surprised at Elizabeth's inability to form a sentence well.

"No, no needles today." Remy said in a cautiously joking tone as she approached Elizabeth's bed.

"Good," Elizabeth smiled. "Did you get ba-ack the results?"

"No, not yet." Remy eyed Elizabeth's shaking hand and her heart dropped. "But we're going to take care of you," She sat on Elizabeth's bed next to her.

"I tr-rust you, Dr. Hadley." Elizabeth said she looked at the woman in front of her. "What does Ho-ouse think?"

"He's searching for the answer too," Remy lied reassuringly.

"I can tell that he-he's, detach-ched." Elizabeth said. Remy looked at her with confusion in her eyes. Did Elizabeth know what's going on? Remy was about to say something but Elizabeth beat her to it. "But, Dr. Had-dley, please don't le-et him make thi-is a gam-me."

Remy felt a sting behind her eyes. She grabbed Elizabeth's twitching hand and squeezed it tight.

"I won't."


	6. A Short Conversation

**Quagmire**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Long wait doesn't even begin to describe it. Kudos to you if you still even remember what this story is! : ) I _am_ going to update Sold soon too, I PROMISE! I don't care if House is over, I will continue to write fanfiction forever. Haha! Well, I hope you like this episode and I hope it's worth the huuuuuuge wait! Oh and again, I know nothing about doctor stuff.**

House looked at Remy for a few seconds, digesting what she has said. "Chase?" One eyebrow lowered slightly in an inquisitive fashion.

Remy nodded and curled up in a ball. "Figured it out fast enough."

"I can't believe you fucked up this bad." House spared no rudeness, but that wasn't what Remy wanted. She came to House because he wouldn't sugar coat the truth.

"Anything I had with Cameron is gone to shit now."

"And that's too bad too." House sipped his beer. "I assume you have pictures or videos," Remy's puddle eyes quickly hardened. "or _something_ to remember your love making by."

"Shut up, House." Remy wiped her slightly runny nose. "Only you'd be a total ass right now."

"You came to me." House quipped as he sipped again.

"How do I tell her?" Remy asked, regretting opening up so damn much to this man. He was the only one she could open up to right now though. During her anger rushed drive to his house, Remy did consider a few other names. Foreman, that was just a no. Cuddy- Remy could just feel the raging disappointment that would spill from her her face. So, House. House? God, Remy was thinking that maybe it was time to quite while she was ahead and just leave. Then, House responded.

"Make Chase do it."

Remy looked up in surprise.

"What? That's such a pussy move. I'm not going to make _Chase_ tell Cameron that we had one drunken screw and now our lives are thrown to shit. I care way too much about Cameron to break it to her like that."

House nodded and sipped. "Then you tell her."

"I can't."

"Now whose the pus?"

**26 days earlier (late night)**

Cameron and Remy were sitting together in the cafe, sipping coffee.

Cameron noticed the nervous look on her girlfriend's face, and she took her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, Rem."

Remy glanced up at Cameron's beautifully concerned face. "I'm sorry I've been so damn distant. I've just been so stressed about this."

Cameron nodded. "I get it, don't worry."

The grip they had on each other's hand tightened.

Remy was about to lean in to kiss the beautiful blond in front of her but was interrupted by House.

"Oh no, _please_ don't let me get in the way." House said, lifting the file in his hands up far enough on his face to cover everything up to his eyes. Remy halfway smiled and took the file from his hands.

"These are Elizabeth's, right?" Remy said as she hastily opened it.

"No, Bill Clark's from the coma wing." House deadpanned.

Remy rolled her eyes as she looked through the test results. "God, House. How much did you test her for?"

"I tested her for only necessary things. You may not think so." House replied.

Remy's face fell into a calmed expression. Cameron watched her intently.

"What does it say?" Cameron asked eagerly.

"It's not Huntington's." Those words felt so right slipping out of Remy's mouth. At least maybe now they could save her.

"No, because she has TB." House replied. Remy nodded.

"So we'll start her on all of the regular treatments-"

"Thirteen," House stopped her almost nicely. "It's too far in. It's started affecting her speech, her brain chemistry."

"You're wrong." Remy stood up suddenly.

"I tested her for TB because I knew that she had it. You wanted to prolong _my_ diagnosis when you thought I was prolonging yours." House fought back.

Cameron watched the two fight. She could practically feel their blood boiling and stood up. "Okay guys, let's just calm down for a second."

"No," Remy said levelheadedly. "House is right. I shouldn't have jumped the gun on Huntington's so quickly. But I'm not accepting that we can't save her." Remy sped out of the cafe, down to the lab where she knew she'd find Foreman, or someone else who wasn't giving up so quickly.

She was surprised when she saw Chase sitting on a stool in his lab coat, eye glued to a microscope. He only looked up when he heard Remy rustle in.

"TB." Chase said. Remy gave him a little nod before finding the samples they collected from Elizabeth. There had to be something the tests had missed. "I'm sorry."

Remy turned around to look at him, a small vile of blood in her hand.

"Don't be." Remy shook her head. "It's not your fault." She quickly made her way to a station before she had to face Chase any longer. She could feel tears coming and she would be damned if she cried in front of Chase.

They sat in silence for hours. Foreman, Taub, House, even Cameron came down to check on them and to see if they were progressing in finding anything. Remy and Chase talked to everyone except for each other.

They both understood their mutual heartbreak because of Elizabeth's impending doom. They didn't need to express it with words.

Eventually, Cameron had to pull Remy away from the lab to go home. It was 4:30 am. Remy cried that night, one of the very few times she had done that.

But now, Remy was a sobbing mess in Cameron's arms. Cameron pulled her closer and propped one of the couch pillows behind her crying girlfriend's head.

"Shh, babe." Cameron cooed. Remy curled closer to Cameron, taking in all of the woman's comfort.

They fell asleep there, on their living room couch.

Cameron practically commanded Remy to stay home the next day, saying she needed rest. Remy shook her head, no. She said that she wasn't going to miss what could possibly be Elizabeth's last days.

"That's fair." Cameron said, pulling Remy into another hug.

Remy's head was spinning the whole day. She visited Elizabeth with a heavy heart.

"Hey," She said as cheerfully as possible when she entered Elizabeth's room.

"Hi, Dr. Hadl-ley." Elizabeth responded. She didn't sit up this time. She was propped up with pillows behind her back.

Remy stepped in.

"Don't worry, House alr-ready to-old me." Elizabeth said with a slight smile.

Remy was about to say something when Elizabeth's parents came in. They both had dark bags under their eyes. Remy figured they had spent their night very similarly to how she did.

Her mother and father sat next her bed and immediately took her hands in theirs. Remy's heart warmed and broke at the same time.

Remy decided that she should leave Elizabeth with her parents. They should have these precious hours.

"I'll come back later with new IV fluids." Remy nodded as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Elizabeth said. Remy's eyes began to mist but she held it back and turned around. "Tha-ank you, Dr. Ha-adley. For everything." Elizabeth's eyes showed genuine admiration and trust. She knew now that House wasn't playing a game with _her_, he was playing one with the brunette doctor. While Elizabeth told House that that wasn't very nice either, she understood.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth." Remy replied, dry eyed as possible. She turned around again and left the room. Once she made it to the conveniently empty doctor's lounge, she cried again. Only for a few minutes though, she would allow herself only a few minutes.

The rest of the day, Remy stayed in the diagnostics room, or in the doctor's lounge. She went to Elizabeth's room later that afternoon to give her new fluids. Elizabeth was asleep. Her father was asleep in a chair in the corner.

Remy didn't want to wake her. She replaced the IV bag quietly. And as she was leaving, she had a ripping feeling in her stomach that this would be the last time she saw Elizabeth. She didn't want to believe it.

When everyone heard the news, they were in different places.

House was in his office when Wilson told him that his TB patient died.

Cameron was stitching someone in the OR when she heard two nurses talking about the little girl who had just passed away.

Foreman, Taub and Chase were in the diagnostics room when House came in to tell them.

Remy called it at 10:48 pm, after Elizabeth simply stopped breathing in her sleep. Nothing was simple about death though.

She didn't know how it happened, that night. She got into Chase's car after a short conversation.

Cameron was going to be later than usual- Remy had said. Chase didn't want Remy to be alone.

"Just a few drinks to pass the night." Chase suggested. Remy agreed, a few drinks.


	7. Darkness

**Quagmire**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey guys! I promise I have not left. I will ship Cadley till the day I die and most likely write fanfics for that length of time as well. I'm still determined to finish **_**Sold**_** and the rest of the projects I have started. You know, that stupid thing called life, gets in the way a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give me some feedback!**

Remy clenched her teeth together, making her jaw jut out for just a second. She had to process fully what telling Allison would do to her. House was still staring at her from across the couch.

"You have to weigh the pros and cons." House said, leaning back and taking a sip from his bottle. "You tell her, you're honest but girlfriendless. You don't tell her, you're a horrible person but you have someone to hold at night."

Remy sneered at him. "Allison is more than just a warm body, House."

"Look, you don't have to tell me." House lifted his hands to his chest defensively. "I thought you were incredibly lucky to land my former-duckling. She's quick to trust though," Another sip. "That's why you're fucked."

Instantly cold, Remy shivered under the weight of House's baggy sweat clothes. "I don't want to lose her." She whispered. "I can't."

House shifted his gaze around the room uncomfortably. He wasn't the best at this caring-about-other-people thing. "Why did you do it?"

Remy sucked in a loaded breath. She looked down and her fingers, absentmindedly picking the nail on her pointer finger.

"Was it the need for comfort? After Elizabeth…" House didn't finish.

"It's not an excuse. And it's the only thing I can come up with to explain it to myself." Remy admitted. She _didn't _know why she didn't just go home to Allison.

"Then maybe that's the truth." House replied matter of factly. "Maybe, you feel, in your subconscious, that Chase can give you a level of comfort that Allison can't."

"That's fucked up." Remy replied quickly.

"I'm not the one who slept with him."

Silence hung in the air.

"No," Remy shook her head. "I love Allison. There is no reason that I did what I did."

"Were you drunk?" House asked, taking his last long swig of beer.

Remy hesitated for a moment. "Yes. We went out for drinks the night I called Elizabeth's death." She spoke under her breath, ashamed.

House gave her a perplexed look. "You had sex with Chase the night Elizabeth died."

Then Remy lost it; she began sobbing on House's shoulder.

**25 Nights Earlier**

Remy gripped her second bourbon of the evening. The blond Australian to her right was sipping on his third. She looked over at him, detecting every glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Her eyes went back to her drink.

Finger rimming the glass, Remy glanced at the bartender. He was a stalky man of about 27. She had already nicely declined his harmless offer to take her home. He was picking two beers out of the fridge, to give to the couple sitting across from them.

The bar was quiet, slow, and warm. The lights were dimmed and a few lonely dancers swayed on the dance floor behind them, their fingers holding the mouths of bottles.

Chase could already feel his drinks. He figured that he may be a lighter weight that Remy. His intention was never to get drunk. He just wanted to make Remy feel better. He always only wanted to make Remy feel better.

Remy opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. The only words they had shared after they sat down were some nonsense about work and awkward pleasantries about Cameron. Remy never liked talking with Chase about her.

"Thank you," Remy finally said, at a low enough tone that Chase had a hard time hearing her at first. She repeated for her own benefit. "Thank you." She leaned her head, looking at him again. Her eyes were detached but still focused on him. "You helped me a lot with Elizabeth. You never went against my ideas. You weren't an ass like House." She nodded her head to him. "I appreciate it."

Chase smiled, feeling good for the first time that day. "You're not stupid, Remy. When you think you're right, you usually are."

Remy nodded at her own compliment and then sipped again. Then she felt Chase's hand on her thigh. Her immediate reaction was shifting her gaze quickly into his.

Chase rubbed her thigh kindly, never moving it further up than an inch passed her knee. "You're a good person." He said, still resting his hand on her knee. Remy's mind was slowly clicking, slowly understanding that this wasn't right. The bourbon was making Chase's hand feel warm and comfortable and his words were making her slowly lean in to hear more. Then he mentioned her name.

"I'm glad that Allison has you."

Immediately, Remy moved her leg, making Chase's hand slide off. She looked away from him, sinking into her own drink.

"Yea," She responded. "Me too."

They shared a cab back to Chase's place. He invited her in to read a journal article about advanced studies in medical technology. Later the next morning, Remy would not be able to remember any sentence she read from it.

They were on Chase's couch, flipping haphazardly through the most recent pages of the journal.

Remy and Chase both could not decide the next morning who kissed who first. It wasn't romantic or slow. It wasn't hungry. It was passionate without passion. Remy wasn't there. She was somewhere else. She was sitting next to Elizabeth's hospital bed. She was lying next to Allison in their bed. Even the thought of Allison's eyes staring into hers didn't awaken Remy to reject the tongue currently drowning her own.

Drunken stumbles led them to the four-pollster bed in Chase's room, two doors down and to the left. Clumsily, clothes were pulled from bodies and thrown onto the floor. The darkness clouded their already blind judgment.

Remy laid on her back as Chase's body moved into hers. Her nails raked down his back almost brutally. Chase grunted, his eyes shifting form her hair to her face. Her face showed signs of both pleasure and absence- as if she weren't there at all.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Weary and clumsy in the darkness of her girlfriend's apartment, Remy's fingers found the end table to place her keys on. Despite her spinning vision, her steps were soft, like the hardwood floor was covered in pillows. When she finally reached their bedroom, she saw Allison's calm body asleep under the covers.

Remy remembered the last time she came home late enough to witness the moonlight shining through their bedroom window. It was two weeks ago on a freezing Tuesday night. Since being with Allison, she usually she was fast asleep at ten o'clock, sharp.

Their bathroom light was blinding when she flicked the switch. Thankfully, the door was closed before she did. Remy looked down at the bottles of moisturizers, creams, and miscellaneous other things that they thought they needed at the time of purchase. Every tube and container was laid out in tight straight rows- all the calming colors represented in strict fashion. Remy's fingertips glossed over the marble countertop- scrubbed every other night by Allison's calculated perfectionism. The brightness of the light bulbs above her made her irises burn, but she didn't adjust the dimmer. She waited it out.

About a minute later, she could look directly up into the mirror. That was when she winced at the damage. Dried tear lines of eyeliner ran to the middle of her cheeks. Embarrassment and drunkenness written on her features, Remy shut off the light. The overbearing bathroom light scalded her eyes less than the sight of her deceit. Instantly she could smell everything. The bleach used to sanitize the toilet, the twelve different flavors of body wash standing at attention on the shelf inside the shower, Allison's cinnamon toothpaste. Remy wondered why someone so obsessed with eliminating distractions would create so many pungent ones in such a trapping room.

Remy cleared her throat, as if trying to get up the nerve to confess- to herself. She felt a sock in her throat and her hands shaking like speakers at a rock concert with a deafening pitch. The stillness around her shattered whatever she was keeping together. In the darkness she could see Elizabeth. In the mirror, she could see herself. She knew that they weren't different people- just different bodies ruled by time and circumstance. Elizabeth died, and so would Remy. Remy's eyes burned with salted moisture. With a swift swing of her arm she knocked every bottle on the counter to the floor. The angry clashing stirred her insides.

Then, a lonely click. A slice of light underneath the bathroom door illuminated against opaque tiles.


End file.
